Kombatants watch Mortal Kombat
by No-one Special 4
Summary: Having accepted the challenge "Matt1294" has given out, the cast of 'Mortal Kombat' get to watch the Netherrealm studio trilogy of "MK9", "MKX" & "MK11", hopefully with the knowledge of what will happen they can change the future. Rated M for Mortal Kombat
1. Introductions

**Kombatants watch Mortal Kombat**

~A/N~ No-one: Hello MK fans here is a reaction story, "Matt1294" gave this challenge out so I've come to accept, but also a new story host.

No-one: Introducing Thantom Phief.

Phief: Greetings everyone, I am "Thantom Phief" and I will be hosting any reaction fics No-one writes in the future.

Phief: So lets go fetch the Kombatants shall we...

"Speech" _'Thought' "__Read Text" _**"****Game"**

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Mortal Kombat'~

* * *

~Introductions~

The time had come once again for the Mortal Kombat tournament to begin, Earthrealm and Outworld had assembled its fighters and the first couple of matches had been brought to an end, Earthrealm's protector Raiden and the shaolin monk Liu Kang approached the fighter who had just won for their realm, before the thunder god could speak however a bright flash of light blinded them.

* * *

When the three Earthrealmers where able to see once more, they saw they were no longer alone and they did not recognize their surroundings.

"Lord Raiden do you know where we are?" the monk asked, looking around confused.

"I do not" glancing at the others in the room Raiden took note of the Outworlders who were here with them.

"Oh good you all arrived here safely" An unknown voice called out from the back of the room, the kombatants turned in stances showing they were ready for a fight.

The source of the voice was a dark skinned woman in her mid-twenties with golden eyes behind a pair of ordinary glasses and shoulder length hair that started as black and lightened to a stark white at the end she also had a small scar on the left side of her lips, she wore a low cut blue dress that showed her modest cleavage and light purple hoodie over the top, she had knee high boots that matched her hoodie in colour, around her neck was a matching choker with a golden buckle and a blue crystal necklace hanging lowly.

Closing a book she held in her hand, she looked at the assembled group, "There's no need for violence" she said calmly "I have something very important to say"

"And why should we listen?" Raiden asked weary of a potential new threat.

"I know about the visions you just witnessed Raiden" she replied, confusing everyone present except the thunder god "I brought you all here to see a future that has to change"

"What do you mean?" asked a masked woman clad in blue.

"Well Kitana I have seen a lot of things, from the future Raiden just foresaw" she answered cryptically "To the future he will create trying to prevent it"

"But just who are you?" Liu Kang asked.

"I am the Thantom Phief" she answered with a smirk "and I think I should introduce all of you"

Phief looked across the room counting it's inhabitants and muttering their names "Liu Kang, Raiden, Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, Jax Briggs, Scorpion, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Kuai Liang, Smoke, Baraka and Reptile" nodding to herself after the count "Okay just one person left"

"Who?" Jade asked rather confused "and bring them after everyone else?"

"I actually brought her forth earlier" Phief answered "I just had to accelerate her development" after saying this she walked over to a door on the far right of the room before knocking on it three times "Mileena you can come in now"

As the door opened a person none of them had seen before walked in, if not for being clad in pink and her orange eyes she bared a startling resemblance to Kitana "Sister!" she exclaimed happily before running towards Kitana.

"Mileena wait" Phief called out, a yellow glow coating her hand before the same glow appeared on Mileena halting her in place "Wait until I explain everything and then go introduce yourself okay"

"Fine" she huffed like a scolded child.

"Now to explain to all of you, Kitana and Jade specifically" Phief started "Shang Tsung has been attempting to clone Kitana for some time now" she paused "Mileena here is his success, however don't treat her badly because of where she came from" Phief stared directly at Kitana as she said this "she needs help understanding the way the world works and genuinely desires family"

The glow dissipated and Mileena continued to walk to Kitana "Sister, it's nice to finally meet you" she cheered, hugging Kitana before she could react.

"Er... yes I am pleased to meet you too" Kitana said awkwardly looking to Jade for help, who was trying to hide her laughter at her friend's embarrassment.

"Why were we brought here as well?" Reptile spoke up.

"Most of you have more of an impact on the future than you think" Phief answered "and the rest of you honestly deserve better than what happens to you"

A golden glow surrounded Phief's hands once more as cushioned seats rose up from the floor "Now these viewings of the future will contain a glimpse into the previous timeline and you'll understand why Raiden wants to change it, and a couple things that have just happened to you, after that it will events that have yet to happen"

"So it'll be like a movie?" asked Cage, looking at the seats.

"Yeah pretty much" she relented "now food and drink will be available at the back of the room, so mingle around and I'll go set this up"

"Wait" Sonya spoke up from next to Jax "what are you?"

"Well… by your terms you could call me a sorceress" Phief answered taking a thinking pose "however I'm just the Thantom Phief, nothing special really" with this she summoned a golden portal and left, the gateway closing behind her.

* * *

~Earthrealm Group~

Raiden was lost in thought at the possibility of seeing the future in detail, knowing mistakes he would make and how to correct them.

Liu Kang was not fairing any better but was broken out of his trance when a tournament guard approached him, removing his mask to reveal "Kung Lao?" he questioned, surprised to see his friend here.

"Hello Liu Kang" he replied "I guess I should tell you I snuck into the tournament to prove myself"

"Hey nice hat, where'd ya get it?" Cage asked with a smirk, which he soon dropped at the annoyed stares he received "Geez tough crowd"

"Sonya do you believe any of what we were just told?" Jax asked in clear disbelief.

"I don't know" she answered honestly "BUT if this 'Phief' character is telling the truth we could save a lot of lives"

"True" he replied "we could also see some pretty messed up stuff"

* * *

~Outworld Group~

"Mileena can you release me?" Kitana asked, unable to keep the annoyed tone out of her voice.

Mileena complied, backing away a couple steps, "Who are you?" she asks, looking at the others with them.

"I am Jade" the green clad woman answers simply, unsure of how to react around her friend's clone.

"I am Baraka" the Tarkatan hissed through his teeth, offering a small bow the princess' sister.

"And you may call me Reptile" the final member of the group answered, bowing like his Tarkatan ally.

* * *

~Tundra and Smoke~

"Tundra do you believe what we have been told?" the grey clad ninja asked his friend.

"I do not know Smoke" Kuai Liang answered truthfully "I am curious as to why my brother was not brought here as well"

"It does seem strange" Smoke mused "if we are to see the future is there anything you'd like to see?"

"I hope to surpass my brother one day"

* * *

As everyone was wrapped up in their conversations a golden portal opened at the front of the room and Phief stepped "PINEAPPLES!" she yelled immediately drawing everyone's attention "Good you heard me, now everyone take your seats we are about to begin, any questions?"

When no one asked anything Phief merely shrugged and created another chair at the back of the room, walking over she took her seat "Good then let's begin"

* * *

~A/N~ Phief: The kombatants are here and will now see their tragic futures.

Phief: There will not be cast additions in the future, these characters are fan favourites and important to the future.

Phief: That's all for now, goodbye.


	2. Armageddon

**Kombatants watch Mortal Kombat**

~A/N~ Phief: Well this blew up quickly by No-one's standards, so here we are chapter 1.

Phief: Anyway onto the carnage.

"Speech" _'Thought' "__Read Text" _**"****Game"**

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Mortal Kombat'~

* * *

~Armageddon~

**The screen fades in to an Edenian wasteland before panning across to vultures flying over the rocky landscape.**

"Where is that?" asked Jade her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Edenia" Phief answered simply.

"But Edenia is gone" Kitana said disbelievingly.

"A rather long series of events led to Edenia being separated from Outworld"

**A single vulture's head pops up filling the screen for a second, it's beak bloody from a recent feast, the bird flies away revealing the scene to the audience and the bodies on it.**

**Kung Lao's limp body was pinned to the ground by two giant skeletal hands, next they saw a roped kunai stabbed into the ground leading to a familiar yellow ninja with a blade of ice impaled into his back, behind him laid a white haired, armour clad corpse in a slumped over sitting position.**

**Baraka sat propped up against a rock, cleaved in half by Kung Lao's hat, the Tarkatan's left arm rammed into the spine of a blue clad ninja.**

**Johnny Cage's severed head laid next to his broken sun glasses, the scene changed once more to show Sonya Blade's corpse split in half with her intestines spilt across the dirt and two vultures fighting over her remains.**

The kombatants were deafeningly silent, Phief looked down at her hand _'__3...2...1...' _she counted down with her fingers.

"What the Fuck!" yelled Cage, summarizing the thoughts of everyone viewing.

"By the Elder Gods" Raiden muttered in shocked horror at the destruction on the battlefield.

Kung Lao stared solemnly at his body, a range of emotions flying through his mind as he tried to process what he was seeing, Liu Kang placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Holy shit" Sonya muttered, placing her hand to her temples, Jax mirroring her actions.

Mileena looked at Baraka who had an unreadable expression "Baraka are you okay?" she asked.

"I fell in battle" he answered, his tone saying nothing "Like a true Tarkatan"

"Tundra… is that?" Smoke asked looking at the blue clad corpse.

"I don't know" he replied, knowing what his friend meant "but I hope it isn't"

Scorpion said nothing at his body, simply closing his eyes for a moment of respect.

**One of the vultures flew away, the camera pans with showing the bodies of Reptile, a dark clad figure and more unidentifiable bodies laying in the dirt and the pyramid in the center of the battlefield.**

"How many?" Kitana asked mournfully.

"Too many" Phief answered.

**Moving up the pyramid steps the bodies of Bo Rai Cho, a yellow cyborg, Nightwolf, Sheeva, a burnt man, a red cyborg, Kenshi and Mileena, each of them coated in lethal wounds.**

Mileena gasped in horror, unknowing how to process the sight before her, she shook in her seat, Kitana seeing this looked conflicted before hesitantly placing a hand on her "sister's" shoulder, Mileena looked at her before latching onto her in a hug.

**As the camera continued the rotted corpse of Liu Kang sprawled out on the steps and just above him was Shang Tsung, all the while the sounds of conflict atop the pyramid grew louder.**

**The scene changed again to Raiden land painfully on the ground, clad in black with red eyses that struggled to focus.**

"Is that me?" the thunder god asked in disbelief.

"Yes, your essence became tainted with dark magic" Phief answered, shocking the monks and god "you become ruthless but your desire to protect Earthrealm still drives you"

**Shao Kahn walked forward, a victorious smirk on his face.**

**Shao Kahn: Where are the Elder Gods, Raiden?**

**The emperor laughs as reaches down and grabs his long time enemy.**

**Shao Kahn: Their Pathetic Mortal Kombat shackles me no longer.**

**He hits Raiden multiple times across the face before throwing him across the top of the pyramid, Mid-flight the thunder god's amulet falls from his chest, shattering on the floor, Raiden crashes to the ground once more.**

**Shao Kahn summons his hammer into his hand, his weapon crackling with energy.**

**Shao Kahn: They masquerade as dragons, but are mere toothless worms.**

**Raiden rolls over onto his back, only for Shao Kahn to stomp on his ribs.**

**Shao Kahn: My venom spreads, it is the end of all things.**

**The emperor and his hammer now glow with a fiery aura.**

**Shao Kahn: Armageddon.**

Everyone was silent as they watched the display, Raiden with a look horror consuming his features.

"What is that power?" Liu Kang asked, still trying to process what he was seeing.

"The Elder Gods bestowed great power to the elemental Blaze" Phief started "Shao Kahn killed him and absorbed the power for himself"

**Raiden: STOP!**

**Shao Kahn: It is done.**

**The emperor picks Raiden up again and glares into his eyes.**

**Shao Kahn: Your time has passed.**

**He threw thunder god again as if to mock him, Raiden painfully raises himself off the ground.**

**Shao Kahn: Ages wasted in foolish resistance.**

**Raiden noticed the pieces of his amulet in front of him.**

**Shao Kahn: Now is the dawn of my rule.**

**Raiden gathered the remains of his amulet in hands, chanting lowly as Shao Kahn approaches him, the pieces glow as the chant continues.**

**Shao Kahn: Yes, Pray to the worms Raiden, As your world ends.**

**As Shao Kahn raises his hammer to strike him down Raiden finishes his prayer.**

**Raiden: He must win!**

**His eyes flash back to their original blue with a bright spark just as the hammer smashes his skull.**

**Then almost like a vortex, Raiden's memories begin to flash on the screen in reverse.**

**Raiden facing an unknown warrior, Raiden speaking to Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, Quan Chi and a humanoid dragon, Raiden stood with the deadly alliance against the dragon from before, Raiden fighting Shang Tsung and Quan Chi alone, Raiden gathering Earthrealm's forces, Discovering Liu Kang's body, Raiden raising a lightning shield against Shinnok, Liu Kang stood over a beaten Shao Kahn, Johnny Cage impaled on a centaur's spear, Liu Kang fighting Shao Kahn, Liu Kang defeating Shang Tsung.**

**The vortex closes and the camera zooms out to reveal the eyes of the Raiden sat with them, he gasps and clutches his head.**

"Wait, what just happened?" Cage asked clearly as confused as everyone else.

"Dark Raiden sent his memories back through time to his past self" Phief answered "in an attempt to prevent what you just saw"

**Liu Kang: Lord Raiden, what is wrong?**

**Raiden: Strange visions.**

**A crackle is heard as Raiden looks down at his now broken amulet.**

**Liu Kang: Your amulet!**

**Raiden: It is nothing Liu Kang, The tournament begins.**

**They turn and watch a procession of monks walk to their places as the tournament competitors watch on with them.**

**Shang Tsung and the Outworld representatives reveal themselves, as everyone watch impassively.**

**Shang Tsung: Kombatants, I am Shang Tsung! In the coming days each of you will fight. Some are here of their volition, others brought here by chance…**

**As the sorcerer continues talking, Cage ignores him and approaches Sonya.**

"Oh here we go again" Sonya muttered.

**Johnny: Hey beautiful, Johnny Cage.**

**Sonya: Good for you.**

**Johnny: What? "Massive Strike", "Citizen Cage", "Ninja Mime"? None of those ring a bell?**

"I'm surprised you didn't hit him" Jax chuckled.

"Almost did"

**Sonya seemed to completely ignore the actor as someone else caught her eye.**

**Sonya: Kano…**

**Johnny: "Kano"? Wasn't in that one…**

"Does everything have to be about you?" Liu Kang asked with a frown.

"Why not"

**Shang Tsung: You participate in the most important Mortal Kombat in history! This tournament, the tenth after nine Outworld victories, will determine Earthrealm's fate, If you defeat all of your opponents, you will face one final challenge… me.**

**Johnny: Huh! That old geezer's the final challenge? They might as well hand me the belt right now, They do have belts right?**

"Earthrealm is on the brink of invasion and he is in the tournament" Kung Lao complained.

**Hearing a cough, Johnny turns, only to come face to face with Shang Tsung.**

**Johnny: What? How did you-**

**Shang Tsung: Appearances can be deceiving.**

**Having maid his example he levitated back to his throne.**

* * *

~A/N~ Phief: And there we go chapter 1 is done.

Phief: Also to note for all of you, Shang Tsung and Kano have their MK11 appearances because they are actually better.

Phief: Next time we begin Johnny Cage's chapter.

Phief: That's all for now, goodbye.


	3. Chapter 1: Johnny Cage

**Kombatants watch Mortal Kombat**

~A/N~ Phief: Here we are the official beginning of "MK9" gameplay.

Phief: However certain moves will not be used as they contradict lore.

"Speech" _'Thought' "__Read Text" _**"Game"**

Disclaimer: I don't own ~'Mortal Kombat'~

* * *

~Chapter 1 Johnny Cage~

**Shang Tsung: Our first kombatant will be Mr. Cage!**

**Cage walks forwards with a confident chuckle.**

**Johnny: That's right! That's right! Who's it gonna be?**

**Shang Tsung: Reptile!**

**The actor looks up to a roof and watches the Saurian uncloak himself before leaping down to the arena, the island monks giving a small applause at the display.**

"Oh I hope they get the good side of me kicking your ass" Cage cheered, looking back at the visibly angered ninja.

"When next we fight, there'll be a different outcome" he hissed.

"Keep dreaming froggy"

**Johnny: Nice stunt! Who's your agent?**

**Shang Tsung: Begin!**

**Johnny: Alright, it's showtime!**

**Reptile's opening move is a low slide towards the cocky Earthrealmer, who jumped to the side only to be blindsided as Reptile leapt from his crouched position and planted both his feet against Cage's shoulder.**

**Grunting in pain the actor turned around to throw a punch, only to find his opponent missing, he looked around only to receive an invisible punch to the face, dropping low Cage swept his leg out, feeling it connect to something, with a thud and grunt Reptile dropped to the ground, de-cloaking in the process.**

**Seeing his opportunity Cage slammed his fist into the lizard's stomach, who in return sent both his feet into the actor's gut, stumbling back and falling to one knee Cage held his stomach.**

**Thinking he had won Reptile pounced at his enemy, Cage smirked before rising to his feet and sent a powerful uppercut to the Saurian's jaw making his feet leave the floor for a brief second, continuing his assault Cage performed a backflip kick sending Reptile into the air fully, landing upright Cage grabbed his airborne opponent as he fell slamming him into the ground.**

"I admit he is better than I first thought" Kung Lao admitted "though his technique needs refining"

"Thanks Oddjob" Cage smirked "maybe you'll get as good as me one day" the hatted monk merely glared in response.

**Johnny: He got caged! That's it, ha haa! Oh yeah! I'm so pretty!**

"Y'know men don't normally brag about being pretty" said Jax, hoping to take a shot at the Actor's ego.

Johnny, completely unfazed, just smirked "Well when you look as good as I do you gotta acknowledge it"

**Liu Kang and Raiden disgusted by his gloating, watch as walks over to the other kombatants.**

Liu Kang and Raiden mirror the disgust of their on screen counterparts, with Kung Lao joining in.

**Johnny: And I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you down, I'm takin' you out, I'm takin' you out and I'm taking you out…**

**He looks up and flashes a smile as Sonya**

**Johnny:...for dinner!**

"In your dreams" Sonya commented with a disgusted eye roll, which Kitana and Jade mimicked.

**Johnny chuckles as Sonya rolls her eyes in disgust.**

**Shang Tsung: Your second challenge, Mr. Cage, Baraka!**

**The Tarkatan roars in confidence and leaps out to the arena, the island monks clapping in anticipation.**

**Johnny: Hmmmm, ok. Nice make up, but is it really necessary?**

**Baraka simply draws his blades.**

**Johnny: Woah!**

**Baraka: They will taste your flesh!**

"Bring it on fang face" Cage taunted, laughing as he heard a growl from the Tarkatan.

**The actor immediately dodged out of harm's way his opponent leaving him on the defensive, noticing an opening to the left of another swipe and with a spin kicked the warrior in the back of the head.**

**Baraka sheathed his blades to catch himself before hitting the ground, springing to his feet he threw a punch at the actor catching him by surprise and knocking off his sunglasses, he continued his assault by kicking the actor in the chest sending him to the ground.**

**Cage rose to his feet slightly out of breath, looking down at his now broken shades "Those were $500 sunglasses ass hole", The actor charged forwards, Baraka unsheathing his blades again, the actor dropped to the floor and swept the Tarkatan's legs out from under him with a kick, continuing with the momentum he span around and punched Baraka in the face.**

**Cage watched his opponent rise to his feet again growling like a rabid dog, "Hmph come on" Cage taunted lowering his guard.**

The Baraka in the audience winced knowing what was about to happen.

**Falling for the ploy Baraka lunged forward attempting to impale the actor, at the last second before the blades made contact Cage performed a perfect split, dodging the attack completely, before launching three consecutive punches in to Baraka's balls, an x-ray showed the bruising of the testicles, before he leapt up and a slammed his elbow into the Tarkatan's back, an x-ray shows the spine and back of the ribs cracking.**

Collectively all the guys in the audience winced with the exception of Cage "What's with the x-ray footage?"

"No-one decided that for certain… destructive attacks there'll be an x-ray filter to show how much damage it causes" Phief answered "Nice split by the way"

"Thanks"

**The actor whips out another pair of sunglasses from his jacket pocket as the defeated Tarkatan rolls over onto his back.**

**Johnny: Man, I love those blades! My producer has got to meet you! We're doing "Tommy scissor fists", and-**

**Shang Tsung: Congratulations, Mr. Cage. Now, Finish him!**

**Johnny: Finish him? Yeah right.**

**Shang Tsung: Kill him!**

**Cage seemed to realise the old man was serious as he saw the expectant looks from everyone on Outworld's side.**

**Johnny: Woah! Woah, woah, wait a second, I'm not gonna kill anyone!**

"Seriously why would I" said Cage in disbelief.

"That just gives me another chance to kill you!" Baraka hissed in anger.

"Anywhere, anytime fang face"

**Liu Kang looks at his mentor, who watches silently.**

**Shang Tsung: Very well.**

**The old man angrily rises from his chair.**

**Shang Tsung: The tournament will resume at dawn!**

**He turns and leaves, the island monks following his lead.**

**Johnny: What, that's it? Really?**

"Shang Tsung must be upset" Liu Kang remarked "two of Outworld's fighters down in one night"

"Earthrealm might win cleanly this time" Kung Lao smirked.

"Confidence is important Kung Lao" Raiden spoke up "but do not let it develop into arrogance"

**The actor's question is ignored. Johnny then rubs his hands in anticipation.**

**Johnny: Now where'd that hottie go?**

**Before he can leave to look for her, Raiden and Liu Kang approach him.**

**Raiden: You fought well.**

**Johnny: Thanks! Nice hat.**

"I was wondering what you were gonna say earlier" said Cage.

"You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden" Liu Kang chastised "He is the protector of Earthrealm, the God of thunder, the-"

**Liu Kang: You should be more respectful of Lord Raiden. He is the protector of Earthrealm, the God of thunder, the-**

"Wow, I didn't know there was an echo in here" Cage laughed "that was perfect"

**Johnny: Look, I don't know what kind of role-playing you guys are into, but count me out.**

"Just so you know, I believe you guys now" Cage spoke up "I mean, seeing my own severed head was proof enough"

"So you're not a complete idiot then" commented Jade, earning the smallest of snickers from Kitana and laugh from Mileena.

**Before he can leave the monk stops him.**

**Liu Kang: This tournament is more than a chance for personal glory. We are fighting for the very survival of Earthrealm**

**Johnny: What are you talking about?**

**Raiden: Your opponent was a Tarkatan. He was born with those blades.**

**Johnny: Yeah, those things are real.**

"To be fair that is a little hard to believe" said Jax with Sonya agreeing.

"I know right!" Cage exclaimed.

**Two guards carry away the unconscious warrior.**

**Raiden: He represents Outworld. Had you lost, the emperor Shao Kahn would have been one step closer to physically absorbing our world into his.**

**Johnny: Outworld, yeah right, right…**

**Raiden: The Elder Gods created the mortal kombat to give Earthrealm a chance to defend itself. But if we lose this time, Shao Kahn will conquer all.**

**The actor raises his arms in fake tension.**

**Johnny: Dun Dun Dunnn!**

**Johnny: Look guys I'm an actor. I save the world for the cameras. If this emperor is really a threat, call the military. Me, I've got a date with a blonde. Ciao!**

"You're so full of yourself that it's not even funny" said Jax.

Cage, not knowing how to respond in a way that didn't make him look worse, chose to stay silent.

**He pats the Thunder God's arm before leaving.**

**Liu Kang: What do you see in him?**

**Raiden: He is a hero, Liu Kang, though he may not yet know it.**

Cage puffed out his chest in pride, while Liu Kang and Kung Lao rolled their eyes.

**Sonya stood on a stone walkway over a deep pit, looking at her radio in frustration.**

**Command: Triangulating your signal for evac, but…**

**Static briefly distorts the transmission.**

**Command:...there's no Island**

"There clearly is though!" said Sonya in very clear irritation "can anyone explain"

"Shang Tsung's Island is hidden by Outworld's magic" Raiden explained "making it hard to detect by usual means"

**Sonya: I'm standing on it! Just lock onto my wrist comm!**

**Johnny walks onto the bridge and smirks having found Sonya.**

**Command: Understood. What is your current status?**

**Sonya: They have Jax. And if I don't fight in the crazy tournament, they'll kill him. I'm gonna try to-**

**Johnny: Need help? I specialize in rescuing damsels in distress.**

**Sonya: You again. Listen, I've got serious problems here. I'm not in the mood to be hit on by some movie star.**

"And that fully applies here as well" said Sonya, looking at the actor.

"I haven't even said anything" Johnny said defending himself.

"And it better stay like that!"

**Johnny: C'mon. A girl like you shouldn't be wandering around this freak show alone.**

**Sonya ignores him and attempts to leave, only for the actor to grab her arm.**

**Johnny: Look, baby, I can't let you run loose without an escort.**

"You shouldn't have said that" warned Jax.

**The blonde hits him in the stomach, before smacking him to floor.**

**Sonya: I don't need an escort, and I'm sure as hell not your baby!**

**Reluctantly Johnny takes up a fighting stance to defend himself.**

**Sonya throws a flurry punches which he manages to block, before slipping into her personal space to plant an elbow in her stomach, winding her.**

**Regaining her footing she threw a left hook which connected painfully with his jaw, acting quickly he grabbed her wrist and elbow with both hands and turned flipping her over his shoulder in the process.**

**Sonya collided harshly with the stone, using her hands to spin herself she attempted to sweep the actor's legs out from under him, only for him to jump over her and kick her back to where they started.**

"Your movements are impressive" Liu Kang complimented "however there is plenty of room for improvement"

"He's better than I thought" Kitana muttered.

"Did you say something sister?" Mileena asked turning to face her.

"No"

**Johnny: Ha ha! Not bad… for a... girl.**

**Cage looks sheepish for a moment before offering a hand to impromptu opponent.**

**Johnny: Look, sorry about that…**

"It seems he has some level of humility" Jade commented.

"He needs everything he can to balance his ego" said Kitana, earning a bark of laughter from Mileena and Baraka.

**Sonya slaps his hand away.**

**Sonya: I don't need your help.**

**Johnny: Fine. Have it your way. I'll leave you to your... problems.**

**With his focus entirely on Sonya he doesn't notice the approach of the Australian with the cybernetic eye.**

**Kano: Good idea!**

**The Australian grabs the back of Johnny's jacket and throws him off the bridge.**

"What the hell!" Cage exclaimed as Reptile and Baraka burst into laughter at the actor's misfortune and Sonya and Jax growled at the appearance of the man.

"Your observational skills are severely lacking" commented Scorpion "If you paid attention to your surroundings he couldn't have surprised you" the Shaolin monks nodded at the assessment and the Lin Quay couldn't help but agree.

**Sonya: Not man enough for a fair fight?**

**Kano: I don't do fair.**

**Kano fires a laser at her as the camera starts to pan down.**

**Kano: No need to get up, love.**

**The camera slowly reveals Johnny Cage alive and well hanging onto one of the bridge column spikes looking at all the victims decorating the other spikes, as Sonya screams in pain above.**

"Man that was way too close" said Johnny visibly relieved.

"He's got more luck than skill" Kung Lao joked, earning an amused eye roll from his fellow monk, all while Raiden silently observed the events yet to happen.

**Kano: So tell me… how are things at command?**

**Sonya: Bastard!**

**Kano continues to toy with Sonya as Cage struggles to get a hand hold to climb back up.**

**Kano: Gullible bitch. Just had to point you in the wrong direction. Couldn't a done it without ya!**

**Sonya: S.F. is on the way. You won't get far.**

**Kano: I've got a knack for survival. You on the other hand, are gonna die here.**

**Before Kano can make another move Cage lands back on the bridge behind him.**

**Johnny: Step away from the lady!**

"My hero" Sonya remarks with clear sarcasm.

"Well, this is his chance to make up for getting you in that situation" replied Jax.

**Johnny patted the dust off his suit as walked forward.**

**Johnny: Fans think my movies are all wire work and special effects. The TRUTH is… I am the special effects.**

**Johnny runs forward and throws a couple punches only for Kano to block, in response the Australian headbutted him, making the actor stumble back in pain.**

"I can already feel that" winced Cage.

**Looking back up he barely had enough time avoid Kano's knife stabbing his throat, slamming his hand into the mercenary's elbow he knocked the knife from his hand.**

**Inching into Kano's guard he shoved his knee into his opponent's stomach, pressing the assault he punched Kano's left cheek, hopping off the ground he roundhouse kicked the Australian, knocking him to the floor.**

**Cage looked at his opponent before quickly ducking to avoid a surprise laser shot from Kano's eye, the mercenary then sprang to his feet with a knife.**

**From his crouched position the actor threw a nut punch at Kano, stunning him before shooting up with a rising uppercut, ending the fight.**

**Johnny: Throw that on your... barby… shrimp…**

Everyone in the audience looked at Cage after hearing his words, the actor looked down at the floor in embarrassment.

**After his one liner fell flat, he turned to face Sonya.**

**Sonya: Thanks.**

**Johnny: No problem. Who is that guy anyway?**

**Johnny offered her a hand up before realizing his error and started pulling his hand back, Sonya rolled her eyes and held out a hand allowing Cage to help her to her feet.**

"Look at that Cage you're learning" Phief sarcastically praised clapping her hands.

"Ha ha ha, so funny"

**Sonya: His name's Kano. He was an informant in our Black Dragon investigation. Big-time arms dealers. Turns out he was there leader and giving us the runaround. Lot of our guys got killed because of him.**

**Johnny: So that's not a costume? You're actual military?**

**Sonya: Special Forces**

**Johnny: Get out! So you know about this "threat to the world" stuff, right? Raiden called in the cavalry.**

**Sonya: Raiden? No idea who you're talking about. **

"I think it's safe to say we all understand what's going on now" Sonya muttered.

**The two of them look towards Kano only to see him gone.**

"Damn" Sonya cursed

**Sonya: Damn.**

**Johnny: He can't be far.**

**Sonya: He'll have to wait.**

**She offered the actor her hand.**

**Sonya: I appreciate your help, Cage.**

**The actor shook her hand.**

**Johnny: Johnny.**

**Sonya: But right now I've got things to take care of. My C.O. is locked up on this island somewhere. I have to find him.**

**Cage watches as she marches away.**

"Thanks Sonya" said Jax, smiling at his friend.

"Anytime Jax" replied Sonya "I know you'd do the same for me"

"Something just occurred to me" said Phief "It was the middle of the night when I brought all of you here"

"Yeah, kind of a dick move" Johnny commented.

"So I should probably show you to your rooms" she continued as if uninterrupted "Mileena, you already know where yours is"

"So you have rooms for us?" asked Jade.

"Yep" Phief answered standing up and walking to the wall she let Mileena in from earlier "Come on"

With no other options available the kombatants followed their host out into a connected hallway, looking around the walls were lined with doors with their names written on them.

"Get some rest and we can continue in the morning" Phief announced "Good night"

* * *

~A/N~ Phief: This chapter is done and just in time.

Phief: Happy Birthday No-one.

Phief: That's all for now, goodbye.


End file.
